


Throes of Passion

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [19]
Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is called away for work and Peter decides to join her. While waiting for their shift to patrol the area, Rose tells Peter some news she had been hiding from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throes of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Week Nineteen: A story set in a theater

She had been called for a case and while she had been off for the weekend, she dragged Peter with her and they went. It was in an old abandoned theater on the other side of London. Someone had called in saying someone kept breaking in and while the police had investigated and found no leads, the break-ins were still occurring. Nothing was ever stolen but everyone was worried about the integrity of the building. Rose had never been to this particular theater and when Peter had found out which one it was, he was even more excited to go.

They left on Saturday afternoon, hoping to be there before nightfall so they could set up in the theater. Mickey and Jake were going to meet them and would set up on one side of the building while Rose and Peter would set up on the other side. As Rose pulled into the alleyway, she glanced over at Peter with a fond smile.

“What?” He questioned as slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“Nothing.”

As they brought everything into the building, Peter felt Rose’s eyes on him. Things had been off between the two of them over the past few weeks and it was starting to worry him. She was still talking to him but if he brought up anything serious, she would skirt away from him or redirect their conversation to a different topic. She wasn’t always open with her feelings, not how he was. Deep down he knew if she was truly upset about something, she would come to him.

“Peter?”

“Aye?” He glanced over to Rose as he set the last box down.

“I asked if you wanted water or something. Mickey has some food by him and Jake.”

“Water for now. Tea if he has that.”

“Yeah. He packed a few thermoses full.” Rose sent off a quick text to Mickey before she started setting up their gear. They would have two camera set up on their end while Mickey and Jake had two on their own end and several placed throughout the building.

“What do we do after everything is set up?”

“We wait. It’s just after six now and most of the calls the police reported were after ten. Hopefully this person shows up tonight.”

Mickey walked over to them with their water and food supplies and handed them to Peter before he started to help Rose with the equipment.

“Are you and Jake okay with patrolling around? Peter and I can take the first shift, if you two want the second.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. How long will we be here for?”

“If we catch the person tonight, or find out what’s going on, we can head home tomorrow. Otherwise we’re here for a few days.”

Mickey let out a groan, mumbling under his breath.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, Micks. If you need to go home, I’ll ask Dad to send Gwen or Ianto down.” Glancing over at Peter she gave him a smile before stepping back from the table.

“I can handle it.”

“Good.”

Once Mickey was done checking the equipment, he stood up and looked at her. “What time do you want us to patrol?”

“Eleven. Peter and I will go at eight. I’ll let you know if we find anything.”

“Right. Jake and I will be across the building.”

After Mickey left, Rose turned around to look for Peter only to find him sitting on the floor with the blanket Rose had brought in. Walking over to him she stood in front of him and watched as he went through the bag with their supplies for the night. “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Plenty of room.” He assured her, holding a hand out to her to help her.

Slipping her hand into his, she sat down next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Aye, me too.” He pressed a kiss into her hair. “Maybe in a few weeks we can take a long weekend, go away somewhere.”

“I’d like that.” Rose hummed happily as she felt Peter running his fingers through her hair. “Have you found any prospective flats?”

“A few.” He slipped his phone from his pocket and pulled up the web browser to show her. “Found a few houses too.”

“Yeah? Are you sure we’re ready for that?”

“Aye I do. We might find something better suited for us than a flat.” He pulled up the first flat he found and showed it to her.

“We should make some appointments to go and view them.”

“The flats or the houses?”

“Both.” She took his phone from him and scrolled through the pictures. “It’s a big commitment though. Getting a house.”

“So? I want to settle down with you, Rose.”

“You’ve never given me any idea that you want to settle down with me, Peter.”

“I love you. We’ve been living together for months now.”

“We’ve been living in the same flat together for months. It’s different.”

“How is it different? We only sometimes sleep apart. Otherwise we live together well.” He pointed out, his hand resting against her back.

“You’ve never told me you loved me.” Her voice was soft as she handed him back his phone.

“I’ve told you plenty of times.”

“Saying it in the throes of passion doesn’t count, Peter.”

“I do love you.” He told her a few minutes later.

“I love you too.” She poked his side gently, letting out a quiet laugh.

“Is that what’s been on your mind the past few weeks?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been quiet, haven’t really wanted to talk about anything.”

“We’ve talked about plenty of things.” She bit her lip and looked up at him. “I thought I was pregnant.”

Peter tensed as his fingers pressed into her back. “And?”

“I’m not. I wasn’t sure how to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything. Especially things like that, Rose.”

“I know.” She hesitated briefly before sitting up to look at him. “I wanted to be. The thought of a little one that was part you and part me running around.” She looked down at her hands and let out a watery chuckle. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not, Rose. I would have been happy if you were.”

“Yeah?”

Nodding his head, he reached his hand up and cupped her cheek. “If it’s something you want, we can try.”

“Is it something you want?”

“Aye, it is.”

“Let’s find a new place first, yeah? Then we can discuss the possibilities.”

At eight, Peter helped Rose up before they grabbed two of the cameras before they started their patrol. They were careful not to make too much noise so they could hear if someone was coming. Rose hoped that they would be able to catch the person, or persons that night so they could head back in the morning.

Mickey and Jake called Rose at eleven to let them know they had caught a person trying to sneak into the theater. Making their way to the front room, Rose called the local police for them to take the suspect away. From what Mickey told her, the suspect had been sneaking in every other night for a place to sleep. She made sure they would be let off with a warning before going over to where Mickey, Jake, and Peter were packing up.

“Do you want to go home, or stay?” Rose questioned Peter softly as she sent a text to her father, letting him know their case was over. Mickey and Jake had opted to stay and as much as Rose wanted to sleep, she would be more comfortable in her own flat.

“I can drive us back.”

“Will you two take the equipment back?” Mickey questioned as he boxed the last of it up. “How could the police not catch this guy?”

“The sirens were scaring him off.” Rose told him. “He didn’t want to get arrested so whenever he heard the sirens, he took off.” She shrugged. “But yeah, we’ll take the stuff back. You two get some rest.”

After Peter stopped to take a few pictures of the old movie posters, they packed up Rose’s car with the equipment they had brought. Peter glanced over at her, his left eyebrow peaked in interest.

“I do have one question.”

“Yeah?”

“Throes of passion?”

“Shut up.” She mumbled, blushing profusely. Stuffing the last box in, she handed him the keys before stomping over to the passenger door.

“Wait, wait.” He put a hand on her arm and tugged her back to him. “You’re beautiful.”

“No, I’m not.” She mumbled, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“You are. Even more so when you use phrases such as that one.” Peter bent down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. “Let’s go home. See what else I can say in the throes of passion.”

“I hate you.” She told him before getting into the car.

“I love you too, Rose.”


End file.
